


I wish I would've never met you

by audreylovesVM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Baby, Cheating, F/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreylovesVM/pseuds/audreylovesVM
Summary: Tessa and Scott moved to Montreal to train for their ''comeback''. There, they started training ahead of the 2018 winter Olympics.You met Tessa at the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts, you became good friends and one day, after your long series of failed relationship, she decided to set you up with one of her good friend aka her skating partner: Scott Moir.Your first date didn't go well but after that Halloween party at Tessa's, everything changed. You were dating Scott Moir. When Scott went to PyeongChang, you asked him one thing: to define your relationship. At the same time he became the most decorated Olympic figure skater of all time, you were waiting in your bathroom for your timer to ring so you could know what your futur hold.or: the next 28 years of yours and Scott's life with a bit of Tessa in the mix





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when they moved to Montreal. You were working in a firm and since you had gotten out of school only a couple years ago, you worked a lot. You used art to escape your crazy life, you loved it. When you stared at the dried paint on the canvas, you felt as if you were transported in another world where nothing else mattered.

 

You met Tessa at the Musé des Beaux-Arts de Montréal. You went every Saturday to escape the craziness from work and enjoy some peaceful time away from your thoughts. You started by simply sharing looks and then smiles, after a few weeks you talked to each other. You went out, got coffee, and talked about your lives. You were the first friend she made outside of the people she worked with Tessa confessed.

 

You started hanging out every time you could get a chance. You'd take her to places tourist never heard of like that little restaurant on St-Zotique where they served the best steak. Oh and that Italian place on Bélanger, they served the best chocolate gelato in Montreal.

Sometimes you'd stay in and watch some episodes of Law & Order together when you were both off at the same time.

 

I'm a matter of months, she became one of your best friends. You felt at ease with her and she felt the same with you. It was one of those connexions were it didn't matter how long you had known them for, they felt like family.

 

**********

 

One day, after you complained yet another time about the terrible date you had with this guy from tinder, Tessa suggested to set you up with someone she knew.

“You sure?” You asked her. “I’m kind of difficult in that department, just look at all of my tinder dates, none of them met my standards.”

Tessa laughed. This had been one of your inside jokes. You would never meet a man who’d meet your standards and end up alone with 20 cats. And you were already on the right path with your two cats Prada and Lux.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll check off all of the boxes on that long list of yours.” She reassured you. “Is this Friday good for you?”

“Yeah, sure.” You said.

You didn’t know it now but that date would go horribly wrong.

  


That next Friday night you and Tessa were on her couch, eating skinny popcorn because she needed to respect her diet and honestly it wasn’t that bad. You were watching one of those talent show competition, volume at 10, and sharing stories about your week. You didn’t want to share your date with Matthew but you knew the subject would come up and you couldn’t really lie about him or you evening spend together at the Enfant Terrible restaurant.

“So, now that we went through every little detail of my week, how was yours?” She asked you. “Any more dates with Matthew?”

Your face formed in a grimace. And Tessa’s smiled lightly faded.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It was one of my worst date, but definitely a hilarious one. I knew it as soon as he showed up that it wasn’t going to go well.”

“What happened? He was so sweet with his ex, I was sure you were going to hit it off.”

“I think we would’ve if he hadn’t shown up slightly drunk and clearly still crushing on her. That’s all he talked about. His ex’ favourite food, how much she would’ve loved the restaurant… at the end of the night, I couldn’t held it in and I had to leave.”

“Again, I’m so sorry.” She told you.

The show came back on and you watched the next contestant, a 30 years-old man who was trying to make it as a magician, who was more hilarious than a convincing magic expert.

“You know, I could make it up to you if you wanted.” She said after a few minutes of silence. “I could try again and if it doesn’t work, I won’t set you up again. I promise.”

"Fine.” You conceded.  “Just no more blind dates. If you set me up, I want to know who he is this time."

 

Tessa smiled at you and picked up her phone. She started texting someone.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm setting you up." She said with one of her famous smiles.

 

"With who?" You asked her.

 

She pressed send and then showed you her screen. It said Scott Moir.

 

"You're kidding, right?" You asked her. You didn’t know Scott personally, but if you have ever done even just a little research on Tessa, you knew who Scott was: her partner for the past 19 years.

 

"Nope!"

 

"But aren't you two a thing?" You asked her. It was the first time you asked her this question. You weren’t one to believe rumors but you’d rather make sure if he was to, maybe, become part of your life. You had been stuck in a love triangle before and you didn’t want to get back into one.

 

"You're reading way too much tabloids." She laughed. "I wouldn't be setting you up with him if we were."

 

**********

 

The first time you two went out, it was at a restaurant downtown. It was awkward at first, you had nothing in common really. He loved to skate and you barely knew how to. It felt weird, being around him. You had gone and graduated university while he competed around the world. He had traveled the globe and you had mainly stayed put never really leaving North America. You hated first dates, specially this one because everything you knew about Scott came from Tessa and you didn’t know how to bring it up without talking about her. And if you asked him about his career, well that would lead back to her too. And so, you didn't know what to talk about. Every subject you could think of would lead back to Tessa.

The only things you said to each other were your names, which obviously you both knew and you made small talk about the ambiance and which drinks you wanted or which plate was interesting. When your server finally came to you table with your food, you mostly ate and sometime you’d look at him to see if he was looking at you.

“This isn’t awkward at all.” You finally said to break the silence. “I guess Tessa isn’t really as good of a matchmaker as wants us to believe.”

“So this isn’t the first time she set you up?”

“No!” You said laughing. “She set me up with Matthew like two weeks ago and the guy was drunk and kept talking about her ex.”

“Yeah, she prides herself with being best matchmaker in town, but seeing with who some of our friends have ended up, I highly doubt of her potential.”

This would be the first real conversation you would have and even though it was awkward, it would be way more pleasant than your last one.

 

After you finished up your plate, one of the girls three tables down came up to him. She was blushing excessively and you could see how nervous she was by the way her mouth smiled.

You hadn't signed up for this when you had agreed to go out with him and so, you made yourself as small as possible and started drinking your large glass of water.

 

"Scott Moir?" She asked as if she needed confirmation that she was actually himself. "I'm a huge fan of yours! And I have to say, you and Tessa make a cute couple."

 

You could see Scott's jaw clench as she pronounced the last sentence.

 

"I didn't want to interrupt, but may I take a picture with you?"

 

"Yeah, of course." Scott answered.

 

Yep, definitely one of the most awkward first dates you ever had. You hadn’t had any real conversation that didn’t include Tessa in some way, your date was interrupted by a stranger who made allusion to him being with someone else. That was the exact opposite of how a first date should go.

 

"Thank you so much." The girl said as she went back to her table where her friends were waiting, all giggling.

 

You stared at him and he stared back. You had nothing to say. You felt completely out of place.

 

"I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay. It’s part of your job. I guess it isn’t easy living in Montreal when your name is known around the world.” You reassured him, and maybe yourself in the process.

“You want to leave?" He asked you.

 

"Yeah." You answered.

 

He asked for the check and paid for both of you.

 

You left the restaurant together and he escorted you to your car.

 

"So I'll see you around I guess." He told you as you reached your car.

 

"I guess so." You told him.

This had been your first encounter with Scott Moir. And it wouldn’t be your last. You still had over 20 years of him being around. And for most of it, you would love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa hosts a Halloween party at her place in Montreal and Scott is invited. What might happen between you two?

The next time you saw him was at Tessa's Halloween party. She had decided that she would throw a party at her condo last minute and you had decided to help her. Most people weren't even dressed up. Half of them were wearing normal clothes with either a wizard's hat or some sort of mask. Both you and Tessa went all out. She was dressed as catwoman and you had chosen to recycle your old Harry Potter costume you had last worn at you initiation at university. People were spread around her home. Some discussing plans for the competition year which was starting and other talking about their children.

You were with Tessa in the kitchen, cooking your famous pasta salad while Tessa and Marie-France watched. You were discussing the best spots in Montreal. It was simple but fun.

 

“Have you tried Mamie Clafoutis? Their baguettes are amazing! Oh and their chocolatine, I could eat them everyday!” Marie asked you and Tessa.

 

You knew of Mamie Clafoutis, and even though you thought their bread was good, you had an other favourite.

 

“I agree, they are delicious, but I prefer Bémol et Levain. I don’t know what they use for their baguette, but it’s the most tasteful one I’ve tasted.” You replied.

 

“Tu te trompes ma chérie, mais tu as le droit à ton opinion même si elle est erronée.” Marie France said, laughing. (Even if you are wrong, you are entitled to your opinion is untrue.)

 

“As long as they have pain au chocolat, I’m fine with either.” Tessa replied as she tasted some of your pastas. “Let’s not make a war out of baguettes and pain au chocolat.”

 

“It’s chocolatine Tessa.” You told your friend, faking to take her mistake seriously.

 

“I agree with her chérie.”

 

“I’ll take note of that.”

 

Patrice joined all three of you, and Tessa asked about their daughter. All three seemed really engaged in the conversation and you didn’t want to interrupt. You looked back at your pasta salad, all it was missing were some tomatoes so you took the ones you had brought out of your bag and started cutting them in cubes.

 

The bell rang and Tessa went to answer it. Scott entered the condo and you felt tension suddenly in the air. You knew it was probably just you. You had had one failed date with the guy and now you felt weird being around him. It was understandable, but at the same time you and Scott had had a good time after all so why did it feel awkward seeing him again after that? You pushed that feeling aside when you saw Scott and Tessa coming over.

 

“Hey, guys!” He said, greeting everyone at Tessa’s kitchen island. “Happy Halloween”

 

“Happy Halloween!” You said back, smiling at him.

 

...

 

You were on Tessa’s balcony, looking over the Lachine canal. You enjoyed watching the children running in their costumes. You couldn't hear them from where you were but you could imagine how they sounded like. You had once ran around in Montreal on Halloween nights. The door behind you opened. Scott came out with a jacket and placed it on your shoulders.

 

"Here, so you won’t get cold." He told you. 

 

"Thanks." You said.

 

Both of you just stayed there, silently watching the people walking by.

 

"Sorry for that night." He said as he broke the silence. "That girl shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't have interrupted us. I should've corrected her."

 

"It's fine." You told him. "I know people want you to be together and all." You paused for a moment. You didn't know what to say. It was just so awkward. Scott wasn't unpleasant to look at. Actually, it was quite the contrary, it's just that you didn't seem to have a lot to talk about. "Let's just forget that night ever happened. It was a bad idea to begin with."

 

"If that's what you want."

 

You turned to face him and gave him your hand. "Friends?" You asked.

 

"Why not?" He answered as he took your hand.

 

"I'm going back inside." You told him, letting go of his hand.

 

As you walked the few steps that separated you from the glass door, he took your arm and turned you around. You were now facing him. He looked behind you for a millisecond before pressing his lips against yours. You were tensed at first. Didn't you just agree to forget about your failed attempt at a date and be friends? But then you felt your heart beat faster, you liked the feeling of his skin on yours. You relaxed and you put your hand on his back.

 

When you finally let go, you were out of breath, still somewhat in shock of what had just happened, but also happy.

 

"You took your car to come here?" He asked you.

 

"No, the subway." You answered.

 

"I leave in 10, if you want to catch a ride, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He said as he left you there and walked inside.

 

You lifted your left hand to your lips where moments ago his lips had been. You turned around, smiling and looked at the people inside, still "partying" having no knowledge of what had just happened. And for a moment, a single moment, you caught Tessa's eyes. Her look was one of shock, horror almost. But it changed right away. She has went from shock to pure happiness in instant and you had no idea why and you didn't care at this moment.

 

You excused yourself from the party, thanking Tessa for such an amazing evening. And you left to go met up Scott at his car.

 

He drove to your apartment in silence. None of you really knew what to say. He parked a few door away from your building and turned off his car. You stayed silent. Did he want you to invite him inside?

 

Before you could get an answer to your unasked question, he got out of the car and opened the door for you.

 

"Here you go." He said.

 

"Thank you." You told him as you got out. You just stood there, looking at him, waiting for a hint to drop about what he was expecting. "You want to come inside?"

 

"Sure!" He said as he followed you.

 

You opened the door to your building and pressed the button for the elevator. It came in a matter of seconds since, at this hour, no one really used it. As soon as you got in, Scott’s lips met yours. You kissed him back. You could feel his arms tightening, he punched you against the wall and you put your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His kisses distracted you from what you originally planned to do and when you both took a break to breathe, you noticed the elevator wasn’t moving.

 

“I don’t think we pushed the button” You told him.

 

Scott moves away from you, still looking at you right in the eyes. You pushed the button, Scott’s hand on you back. You could feel your pulse getting faster and faster.

 

He then kisses you neck, and you turn around facing him once again, pressing your lips onto his.

 

He gently pushes you against the elevator door, only stopping when it opens. You take his hand and guide him to your door. You barely have time to unlock it and get inside before your bodies touch again. You want him, and he wants you. his arms are on your waist and yours around his neck. he lifts you up, and takes you to your kitchen before he puts you down on the counter. Your hair is falling down on his face, he stops kissing you and tucks it behind you left ear, looking at you with his deep greenish brown eyes. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” He tells you. and he kisses you again, this time with more fire. 

 

Your hand go down his torso, grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it up. In between kisses, you pull it off. Then you grab yours, pulling it off and placing it next to you on the counter.

 

Scott lift you up again, his forehead against yours. He’s looking for the bedroom. 

 

“The door at you left.” You tell him.

 

He opens it and sets you on your bed. He takes his pants off and grabs onto your. When both your bottoms are on the floor, he crawls onto you, kissing you abdomen all the way up to your lips. You can feel his fifths member tensing up against your body. 

 

“Condoms?” He asks.

 

“Second drawer in the back.” You answer him.

 

This was the first night you spent together, but definitely not the last.

  
  


The next friday, you went to Gadbois. Tessa and yourself had planned a girls night. You were waiting outside, in the cold autumn air of Montreal. Some skaters walked passed you and you saluted them. Then Scott walked out. You two hadn’t talked since the Halloween party, well more since he left your apartment the next morning. 

 

“Hey there.” He said as he walked to you. “Waiting for T?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She should be out soon.” He told you.

 

You two were looking at each other, nothing to say really. It wasn’t like two knew each other. You had shared one date and your bed. And from what you knew, you had nothing in common. 

 

“I had fun last weekend.” He said, breaking the silence.

 

“Me too.” You felt blood rushing in your cheeks, you knew they must have gotten redder than they were because Scott looked at them and smiled.

 

“If you’re up to it, I’d like to pick things up where we left them one of these days.”

 

“I’d like that too.” You said,. 

 

You weren’t aware of it, but both of you had walked closer to each other, only a few inches were keeping you apart. You felt the need to kiss him, but this was a public space, this was his workplace and it felt inappropriate. 

 

Tessa came up behind you. “Ready to go?” She asked you and you immediately stepped away from Scott.

 

“Ready!” You said. “I’ll see you around.” You told Scott before you walked away with Tessa.

 

You reached the subway when she finally asked about Scott.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Rien.” You told her. (Nothing.)

 

“Come on…” She clearly wanted to know what had happened between you and her partner.

 

“Nothing really.” You weren’t ready to tell her about it, mostly because you didn’t know how to describe what was going on between you and Scott. “Now, who’s ready for an all night marathon of Law and Order?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of IWIWNMY, hope you liked it and i hope to see you arround for more!


End file.
